Nicoli story ch1
by fmagirl167
Summary: i made this cuz i was bored and if you don't like yaoi please don't read/comment on this story and i would like nice comments cuz that always is good and Nicoli is my friends character so yeah..


A/N: I had an idea WOOT! Isn't it great well it started when I was talking to my boyfriend and then we did stuff I won't mention then I had ideas for my story!!

Nicoli was at school and he was in the hallway and then some random kids came up to him. Hey why do you have a fox tail?" they asked. Nicoli said" well I don't know its just there". Then one of the kids pointed to his wrist. "why do you have those braclet things on" he asked. " um well I kinda need them" Nicoli answered. Then the other kid came up in front of him "what would happen if I did this "he said as he snapped on the rings on his wrists. Nicoli feel to his knees, the kids just stared at him "are you okay " they asked. Nicoli shook his head "i…can't….breathe…." he said as he was on the ground. The kids were frieaked as they ran away leaving him in the hallway. Nicoli got out his cell phone and called Vlad. "hello "Vlad said as he answered his phone. Nicoli tried to tell him what happened but it was hard since he was having trouble breathing. Vlad knew what was wrong and he told him he would be on his way. Nicoli got up and tried to walk but then he collapsed. Koji was on his way to the restroom and he saw Nicoli in the hallway. "OMG Nicoli are you okay" he said as he ran to his side. Nicoli wasn't responding as Koji shook him. He looked around and then he saw one of Nicoli's rings broken on the ground. Then he noticed that the rainbow aroua around him was fading. Finally Nicoli opened his eyes, he saw Koji. "Koji get me Vlad " Nicoli said before he fainted again. Koji nodded and suddnley Vlad came running in with a box. He opened it and pulled out a spare ring and put it on Nicoli's wrist. The rainbow aroua was coming back and Nicoli woke up and sat up. He coughed and got up and ran over to Vlad. "thanks for bringing me a 

spare ring I don't know what I would have done without you" Nicoli said. Vlad smiled "no problem" he said as he had to go. Then Nicoli ran over to Koji. "thank you too for being there for me" he said. Koji smiled and hugged him. Then the kids returned, "you guys again just leave me alone" Nicoli said. One of the them shook his head as he came toward him. "wait one second" Nicoli said as he moved his rings to his ears. "there I'm done now" he said. The kid grabbed Nicoli's arm and pushed him against the lockers. The kid turned him around and signled the other one to come. He nodded and came and went over to him and whispered in his ear. "take off your pants. Nicoli had a shocked look on his face. "um well I can't do that when you are holding my arms" he replied. The kid that was holding him let go. Nicoli didn't want any trouble as he undid his belt and dropped his pants. "those too" he said as he pointed to Nicoli's boxers. Nicoli sighed as he dropped those down too. Then the main kid who doesn't have a name grabbed him again and turned him back around. Then he took off his pants and boxers too and then he inserted himself into Nicoli. Nicoli screamed in pain and he said" why are we doing this standing up"? The kid looked at him "because we can" he said as he continued what he was doing oh and don't ask where Koji went cuz he is somewhere The other kid watched as he partner was having sex with Nicoli. standing up and don't ask why its cuz that is how me and my boyfriend did it online anyway, Then after they finished, the kid took himself out of him. Nicoli was breathing heavily. He was pulling up his pants when he was irrupted by the other kid running up and tackling him to the ground. Then he was forcefully kissed. The kid was making out with him. Nicoli was trying to push him off but it wasn't working. Suddenly Koji came from where ever he was. He saw what they were doing to Nicoli. "Hey

get away from my brother." He yelled. They saw him "how about no!" they said. Nicoli finally managed to push the kid off of him. He then got up and pulled up his boxers and pants. Then he ran away , they chased after him. Nicoli ran into the boys bathroom but that didn't save him as he was flying tackled onto the floor. The main kid who I need to give a name to was on top of him. Nicoli was not happy "will you just leave me alone" he struggled. The main kid whose name shall be Paul shook his head as he started biting Nicoli's neck. He didn't like it and he tried to push him off but then the other kid whose name shall be Chris came and grabbed his arms and handcuffed then to a pull in the stall. Nicoli was going to complain but then Chris kissed him again. Nicoli was being rapped and he wasn't liking it. Then suddenly Vlad who was working on something had senses and teleported to where Nicoli was. He grabbed the kids by their shirts. "No one has Sex with my boyfriend except me" he yelled. The kids nodded as Vlad put them down and they ran away. Vlad then went over to Nicoli who was still handcuffed and started kissing him. Nicoli smiled and contined the kiss. Then Vlad was in the moment and he removed Nicoli's pants and boxers HOT and he got on top of him. Then he started having sex with him. Nicoli was enjoying it when suddenly a teacher walked in. "this is a school not a sex ground." He said. Vlad didn't care if they had company or not. He continued to have his way with Nicoli as the teacher stood there. "um Vlad we have to stop this the teacher is going to get mad" Nicoli said as he tried to reason with Vlad. Finally Vlad was happy as he finished and got off of him. Nicoli smiled and Vlad un handcuffed him. Nicoli got up and got dressed and followed the teacher to the principles office. He walked in and sat down. The Principle was 

not happy. "Nicoli I'm disappointed in you" she said. Nicoli frowned and said "I'm sorry mam it won't happen again" she looked at him "well you'll have plenty of time to think about it cuz you are suspended for one week" she said. Nicoli nodded as he left. When he came home he went up to his room and sat on his bed and cried. "I hate school I was the good student" he cried. Then koji came home and heard him crying. "Nicoli are you okay?" he asked. "go away and leave me alone?" he cried again.

A/N: aren't I EVIL well stay tuned for more…


End file.
